


1280

by Alastiel



Series: CK2倾情安利系列 [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 这是一篇诡异的双重同人角色属于漫威情节属于P社和魔法师，一些梗来自游戏视频弹幕时空设置是男男可合法成婚还能生子的平行中世纪欧洲，其他人物都是游戏中的原名借此安利：1、游戏王国风云22、B站up主稚嫩的魔法师  【王国风云2第一季】 【王国风云2第二季】<-故事来源如果觉得没看懂或者不好看都是我的锅，故事本身真的非常棒，希望大家都去看【和玩！





	1280

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇诡异的双重同人  
> 角色属于漫威  
> 情节属于P社和魔法师，一些梗来自游戏视频弹幕  
> 时空设置是男男可合法成婚还能生子的平行中世纪欧洲，其他人物都是游戏中的原名
> 
> 借此安利：  
> 1、游戏王国风云2  
> 2、B站up主稚嫩的魔法师 【王国风云2第一季】 【王国风云2第二季】<-故事来源  
> 如果觉得没看懂或者不好看都是我的锅，故事本身真的非常棒，希望大家都去看【和玩！

葬礼已经过去了一周，那些在耳里嗡嗡作响的哀悼和安慰声渐渐消散，Charles终于觉得安静了。  
积雪将近融尽，北风也停了下来。在Charles近乎愤懑的坚持下，即将继承不列颠尼亚皇位的卡琳公主只好妥协。于是现在他能独自坐在他们的庭院里，安安静静地待上一小时。  
这是仅属于Erik和他的庭院，39年前他重新回到Erik身边后，皇帝陛下在巨大的宫廷属地内修建了这座宅邸，用以养病，之后成了他们的长居之地。这里与他从小居住的在楚德时的伯爵府邸有八成相似。庭院并不大，胜在布局紧凑精巧，饶是如此，在严冬里也无甚景致可言，仅剩东面和西面的花圃里还有星星点点的绿色，都是去年秋末时植下的铃兰，离展叶还有两个多月的时间，但无疑顽强而健康的活着。  
Charles静静地坐在轮椅上，厚重的羊毛毯覆在他的膝盖上，他用手指轻抚上头泛起的毛球，视线一直盯水塘边的一株白桦，很久才眨一次眼，在将近一刻钟后，他的眼睑似乎因为疲劳虚合起来。

 

***  
“你盯着这一页两分钟了，Charles，我不知道每个12岁孩子都能背诵的征服者威廉的故事仅仅是换成阿尔泰文字就能让你如此费心咀嚼。”  
不列颠尼亚的Erik大帝穿着尚未换下的猎装出现在身侧——噢，上帝，他已经69岁了还惦记着那头白鹿，他的手套被取下随意地别在腰间，接着他用右手把茶杯和茶碟递到Charles眼前，不列颠尼亚的Charles亲王殿下抬起头瞪了丈夫一眼，因为那双绿色眼瞳里的戏谑而孩子气地嘟起嘴。  
他把茶接过来，顿了一会才啜了一小口，Erik身周围绕的紧张气场立刻消散大半，Charles忍不住用再次饮茶的动作掩饰自己的笑意。  
好吧，他们又一次讲和了。

尽管如此，两天后他们又为一局棋吵了起来，已经熟知整个流程的宫人们情绪稳定并不以为意地默默退了出去，给予这对在整个世纪的欧洲大陆上堪称最为传奇的伉俪足够充分的“家庭时刻”，有几个侍女在期间交换着眼神抿嘴而笑，相信其中一个侍女的诗人情人马上就能拿到帝国宫廷韵事的新素材，尤其还是最受欢迎的“皇帝与亲王”夫夫俩的系列。

***  
又等了大约两刻钟，Charles终于意识到Erik不会再突然出现在自己身侧了，暖意渐渐充斥着他的眼窝，在眼皮下轻柔地涌动，最终还是平息了下去。  
“父王，我们进去吧。”  
女儿的声音从身后几步处传来，Charles轻轻叹息了一声，他点了头。

女皇的登基大典上，Charles的精神反常地矍铄起来，卡琳被教皇搀起后授予权杖的影像在他日益浑浊的眼底异常清晰，仪式完成后，他们的女儿从王座上向他投来的殷切目光被Charles用微笑回应。  
用目光缓缓逡巡过那与自己酷似的依旧端庄美丽的面容，以及皇冠下露出的鬓边银发，Charles举起右手抚向左胸，他在轮椅上微微欠身下去。  
愿吾皇万岁。

***  
皇帝陛下万岁。  
Charles在行礼后站起身来，他退后了一小步，半垂着眼，有些不安地用手指抓住衣角，并不太想与刚坦诚真实身份的年轻的皇帝对视。谁会想到在沙皇的专属猎场因迷路偶遇，后来又被发现闯入自家府邸庭院的年轻伯爵（自称）竟然是年仅10岁时就拥有整个不列颠尼亚帝国并拥有10个国王头衔的Erik皇帝？  
更过分的是，当天晚上Charles就被父亲告知自己会随这位皇帝陛下起驾回宫，去万里之外的英格兰德维得举行婚礼成为皇帝的伴侣不列颠尼亚的亲王。尽管Charles的家族本就源自英格兰的温切斯特，但当时已是罗斯王国楚德伯爵继承人的Charles一直是在罗斯长大，也很少离开过出生地。Charles承认自己确实对揭示身份前的皇帝抱有相当好感，也还是花了一整个晚上才接受他马上就要成婚的事实。  
婚后Charles半抱怨地提起Erik在初见时撒谎来骗取好感的旧事，坐在棋盘对面的对方竟还一脸无辜地表示他当时确实拥有格拉摩根伯爵的头衔——当然，他还拥有一大堆公爵和伯爵头衔，所以那算不得谎言。

彼时离他们的第一个孩子出生还有三个月，而这对感情甚笃的皇家爱侣为了各自的政务每年也仅有三个月在一起的时间，半真半假的责怪嗔怒无疑是家庭生活里的情趣催化。他们在各自的宫廷里遵循自己野心勃勃的特质，渴望勤奋地兑现自己的理想和主张，哪怕在这些方面他们并不是多么融合，Erik站在整个欧洲的皇权顶峰，把他的专制和野心发挥实践得淋漓尽致，Charles则更倾向于接受共和国人士带来的民主思想和理念，崇尚和平并使用自己天才的外交手腕来解决问题。

当时的Charles当然不曾预料，Erik一生里最嗜血勇进的作为，也是震慑整个欧陆注定会流传千古的壮举，起因正是惟愿和平的自己。  
也许他不该如此归咎于自己，但Charles从变故发生起就一直未停止过自责，在保护自己的同时也在不断为结束这场灾难做出各种努力。而今，距他于楚德领地被伊儿汗国的布达酋长俘虏并对外宣称强迫成婚已经整整三年，Erik在得到消息的那一刻就暴怒地发动了从东到西横跨整个欧陆的全面战争，他亲率着不列颠尼亚的陆军在漫长的艰苦的跋涉后抵达汗国西境，摧枯拉朽地攻打侵占每一个酋邦。

又一次从尸山血海的战场噩梦中惊醒后，Charles再次要求与他的现任名义上而实际对男性伴侣毫无兴趣的“丈夫”进行“和谈”。  
“你们是胜不了他的，”Charles的语气充满悲悯和隐约的骄傲，“为了制止这无谓的战争，请让我返回西方。”布拉一语不发地看着对面不列颠尼亚清雅尊贵的前任亲王，良久才在冷笑后吐露怨毒的词句，“无谓的战争？还有什么比掳走你更能激怒这个为了皇权和领土草菅人命的暴君？除了因此发动的战争又还有什么途径能向天下揭露皇帝心爱的伴侣被人强占的事实？为了让他痛苦度日寝食难安我可以做到不顾一切，怜悯苍生是属于你的高尚，而我和你的丈夫，为了达到自己的目的根本不在乎这些。”  
Charles当然知道自己没有必要反驳暴君这个字眼，Erik确实不能算是仁君，但他会在获得高王权后一再降低赋税以免除平民负担，他从不囚禁未成年的反叛从罪者，他在瘟疫肆虐欧陆时也从未放弃过平民…而无论Charles辩解和申诉什么，对一心为曾被家族成员复仇的布拉来说都没有任何意义。  
他只好再一次在不甘中放弃理论，而在一次又一次的逃脱尝试和失利后受了严重的腿伤。幸而从一开始就知道结局的布拉，为了给自己族人留下后路并未对他实施过刑罚，并一直勉强算是善待着Charles，甚至全力救治过他。

能做的终于只有煎熬和等待了。

在尚武家族中成长起来的的Erik过早摈弃了年幼的懦弱，专断而隐约会显出残暴的因子，Charles不禁会想如果成婚后自己一直在他身边，是否能劝阻化解某些阴诡的谋划和血腥的镇压，以避免仇恨的根源。而假若时光回溯，自己大概还是会维持当年的选择，他们终究不会全然为对方而活，他如此，Erik亦然。  
也许在这场长达七年横跨欧陆的旷世之战的发动原因里，更多的确实是不列颠大帝至高的不容羞辱的皇权。  
Charles保持着这样的想法直到他们终于再次相见。

 

他的丈夫撞开房门出现在视野里，戎装未卸，胸甲上仍余着暗红的血迹，面容瘦削、苍白、憔悴，眼里布满血丝和狂喜，又残留些未褪尽的慌乱和惶急。  
Charles几乎用尽全力才艰难地站起，在一段良久的屏息相互注视后，他终于踉跄地回到自己丈夫的怀抱，稳稳地安定下来。  
他们拥抱了很久，而当Charles撤开一些，用颤抖的指尖抚上皇帝那布满胡茬和细小伤口的下颚时，Erik将一口鲜血咳在了他的手心里。  
粘黏湿热的触感让Charles的心瞬间凉到了极点，他在绝望袭来时觉得自己或许是错了。

 

***  
二月九日的下午，太阳已经出来了。  
破开料峭寒意的温暖光束落在Charles的脚边，他忽然从昏昏欲睡的状态中惊醒，连忙把目光移向膝头的书本，毕竟他今天想再多读几页。这本被他从侍女手中“借阅”来的长诗集里，记载着一对皇室夫妇的爱情故事，在Charles看来罔顾事实的编撰委实过多，例如皇后武力值过高，第一次见面时就女扮男装地在猎场揍了她未来丈夫一顿...等等。  
但Charles借此想起很多逐渐淡忘模糊的事来，这让他几乎爱不释手，只可惜他日渐流逝的精力已经无法支撑长时间的阅读。  
日光掠上纸页时，Charles觉得被照着的那几行字已经看不清了，他闭上眼，在睁开之前，听见一声极轻的嗤笑声。  
“Charles，你在看什么？”  
Charles迅速睁开眼，用手捂住书页，动作敏捷得让他自己也不免惊讶，而更让他惊讶的，是他发现自己干枯手背上的皱纹和凸显的青筋都消失了，按在书本上的是一只白皙健康的手，皮肤光洁指尖红润，手的主人年龄不会超过16岁。  
他转过头去，不算匆忙也并不缓慢。  
19岁的Erik站在身侧，脊背挺直意气风发，他并未穿着正式的礼服，能显示其尊贵身份的，是他胸前用金线绣成的族徽和外套领口露出的紫色衣料。Erik利索地踱步转到Charles身前，用他暗绿的美丽的眼睛紧紧绑住Charles的视线，然后执起那只白皙健康的手亲吻了一下。  
“真的该说再见了，Charles。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“很遗憾我是无法去你该去之处的，记得吗？我的虔诚永远是不够的。”  
“我想跟你走，Erik。”  
“除非你把灵魂卖给撒旦。但现在可来不及了，我的爱。”  
“我早就卖给他了。”  
“……什么？”  
“为了让你从那可怕的绝症中痊愈，没有别的办法，要知道我实在恨透了无能为力的感觉。”  
“Charles…”  
“高兴点，我的爱，他已经来接我们了，你看。”

真的很感谢你又等了我这些天。  
一起走吧。

卡琳站在离轮椅几步远的地方。  
在呼唤了她父王三次，仍没有得到任何回应后，落下泪来。

 

1280年，Erik皇帝崩殁三十四日后，74岁的Charles亲王安然离世。

Fin.


End file.
